whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Leif Jones
Leif Jones is credited in the old World of Darkness as the author of Conversational Japanese Volume 2: Words, Customs and Concepts. (There is a picture on page 120 of the Kindred of the East Companion depicting a gweilo (foreigner to the East) reading it.) Leif's works are credited in-character to Kostbaar in Trinity. Leif's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Concepts and Visual Contributor * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) Art, Cover * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox *''1997/May'': *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom (back) Art, Interior * 2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: * 2011/July 20: * 2003/December 1: * 2003/November 3: MTAs: Tradition Book: Verbena * 2003/August 11: * 2003/July 7: MTAs: Tradition Book: Order of Hermes * 2003/April 28: * 2003/March 3: * 2003/February 3: * 2002/November 25: MTAs: Manifesto: Transmissions from the Rogue Council * 2002/November 11: MTAs: Mage Storytellers Handbook * 2002/July 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Hollow Ones * 2002/April 1: MTAs: Tradition Book: Euthanatos * 2002/March 18: MTAs: Tradition Book: Dreamspeakers * 2002/January 14: MTAs: Convention Book: Iteration X * 2001/November 12: MTAs: Tradition Book: Cult of Ecstasy * 2001/September 17: MTAs: Book of Madness Revised * 2001/August 6: MTAs: Guide to the Traditions * 2001/June 11: MTAs: Tradition Book: Celestial Chorus * 2001/April 30: * 2001/April 16: * 2001/April 2: * 2001/March 5: * 2001/February 5: MTAs: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood * 2001: * 2000/December 11: * 2000/October 2: Aberrant: Aberrant Worldwide: Phase II * 2000/October 2: * 2000/October: * 2000/August 7: * 2000/June 12: * 2000/April: * 2000/March 6: MTAs: Mage Storytellers Companion * 2000/February: Aberrant: Aberrant: Teragen * 2000/January 3: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition * 2000: * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/October: MTAs: Masters of the Art * 1999/September: MTAs: The Spirit Ways * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/June: MTAs: Guide to the Technocracy * 1999/April: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Media * 1999/March: * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1999: * 1998/December: * 1998/October: MTAs: Digital Web 2.0 * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1998/August: Trinity: Darkness Revealed 2: Passage Through Shadow * 1998/July: * 1998/May: Trinity: Luna Rising: Psi Order ISRA and Luna Sourcebook * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/September: MTAs: World of Darkness: Sorcerer * 1997/May: * 1996/July: * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1996/March: MTAs: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTAs: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1995: * 1995: MTAs: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1994/December: *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Survival Guide *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Trinity's Trinity Players Guide *Trinity's Trinity Field Report: Psi Laws *Trinity's Trinity: Battleground (box) *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rage Across the Heavens *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition *Classic World of Darkness's Midnight Circus *Wraith: The Oblivion's Renegades *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Category:Artist Category:Cover Art Category:Interior Art